


Sailing Along

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Series: Finn and The Moms of Power [16]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Finn as a small child, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: A day in the life of young Finn onboard the Orca's Fantastic Adventure.
Series: Finn and The Moms of Power [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Sailing Along

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

Someone had yelled at Finn again and they were hiding behind a stack of crates on a lower deck. No one would look for them there because there seemed to be no space and Finn, as a small child, took advantage of the tight space that was there to hide. They remembered someone who’d called themselves Cod, a blonde and brown striped feline, who’d kind of watched over Finn and occasionally talked to them. Finn wondered where he’d gone. The last they’d seen him had been on the dock somewhere with mountains as he tried not to touch the bandage wrapped around his head. 

“Finn, listen… HEY, LISTEN TO ME, FINNEGAN,” Cod had said, giving Finn a little shake to make sure they were paying attention. “Get on the boat, find a good hiding place. I got something I have to do real quick but I’ll come play hide and seek with you as soon as I’m back, alright?” 

Finn hadn’t seen them since. They’d waited and waited as the ship had got under sail, figuring they’d found the best hiding spot because Cod hadn’t found them. When they came out to find something to eat, they couldn’t find Cod, and none of the crew seemed to care. 

That had been several weeks before and as Finn sat in their new hiding spot they’d found they felt the rock of the boat and listened to the shouting back and forth of the crew as they did the everyday business of sailing. Finn could hear the voice of the captain, Orca, shouting out from the helm about something she wanted done right that moment. Finn tried to stay away from her. She had been irritated the last time Finn had seen her a week before and they knew it was best to stay away from people when they were like that. A few crew members took time to make sure that Finn at least had something to eat but otherwise didn’t seem to care much. 

“Enchanted Grotto, straight ahead!” Finn heard the lookout yell from high above the deck in their little seat.

Finn crept out as the ship started to move a little different as they got closer to docking at the Grotto. They scurried over, under, and around crates, equipment, supplies, and occasionally people as they went to the front of the ship and went out on the bowsprit and latched themself on to the furthest point of it as it pitched up and down and spray from the waves broke over them. They looked down and saw dolphins racing along the front of the ship and could vaguely make out the Enchanted Grotto on the seafloor as they sailed over it. 

Soon they docked and the crew were unloading their latest shipment and taking on new goods as Orca stood on the dock and talked with the dock master as a little money discreetly changed hands. Finn saw this for only a moment because they let go and dropped into the water with a splash. A few crew saw but just shook their heads and went on about their business. For Finn, this was the highlight of every port, a chance to swim around the boat and not be bothered by anyone. It didn’t matter that at this dock, the seafloor was a hundred feet down, or that barracuda hung out under the docks watching for their next meal to flash by, Finn still loved it. 

They first swam all the way around the ship, Orca’s Fantastic Adventure, and then started diving under it, swimming all the way under the keel and then back up the other side. Finn occasionally stopped under the ship, their eyes stinging a little from the saltwater, as they watched the little fishes swimming around. Every once in a while they’d see a barracuda flash out and grab one of the fishes before going back under the docks to wait for another chance. Mostly they just dove back and forth, from one side to the other, and enjoyed the quiet under the water. 

Finn looked occasionally to see if Orca was still on the dock. As long as Orca was on the dock, Finn knew they could keep swimming but they didn’t dare risk being in the water if Orca got on the ship. More than once, the ship had left suddenly and once Finn had almost been left behind near Bright Moon because they’d been playing in the sand near the dock and hadn’t noticed.

Finn saw various people talking with Orca as she lounged in a chair near the gangplank and briefly saw a tall woman with blue hair and blue swirls across her skin come up to Orca and talk with them for a little while before taking a little sack of money and walking away. Finn had found it best to just try and stay in the background and unless they seemed threatening, Finn just didn’t try and remember anyone since they seemed to cycle in and out of their life so fast. 

After a while, Orca stood and stretched and started up the gangplank. Finn saw her moving and quickly got out of the water and scurried on board, dripping salt water behind them as they shot past Orca and went towards a hatchway to get below deck. 

“Captain, how long are we going to keep that kid on board?” one of the crew said as they both watched Finn disappear below deck. 

“I’m not sure but I think I’ve got an idea for a little job we could maybe use them for,” Orca said. “So for now, little Finn’s got a place with us.” 

Meanwhile, in another little corner, Finn curled up in a coil of rope and listened to the noise of the ship again. They were soon underway and as the waves of the deep sea began to rock the boat up and down in long, slow motions, Finn yawned and was soon fast asleep, curled up in the rope, as they dreamed of being rocked gently by someone with a face full of blonde fur who sang a soft tune to them.

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic has been rattling around in my head and I decided I'd take a moment today and get it written out. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
